Pipe for many applications are manufactured in lengths and then joined together using pipe connectors to provide the required length of pipe run. In many applications, such as fuel, venting or inerting systems, where flammable fluids or vapours are transported by a pipe run, any electrical arcing within or around the pipe run is potentially hazardous and thus must be minimised. One mechanism employed for reducing such arcing is bonding or cross-bonding which provides a conductive path across pipe connectors to minimise the risk of arcing. For example, a bonding strap may be fixed across the pipe connector parts after the parts have been coupled.
One problem with such mechanisms for cross-bonding pipe connectors are that the bonding strap is easily damaged when in use or during maintenance procedures and may also be susceptible to corrosion. Furthermore, maintenance procedures, which require the decoupling of the pipe connector, are further complicated by the requirement to detach and reattach the bonding strap.